Victorious
by Miss Xscape Artist
Summary: Natsu is finally victorious after these three long weeks, not that he regrets any of it though. My crack version of Victorious music video by Panic! At the Disco.


**This is my first songfic, Victorious by Panic!At the Disco. You've might have heard it on the radio or something but the music video is kind of funny so it's going to be themed after at that.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Tonight we are Victorious_

 _Champaign pouring over us_

 _All my friends are glorious_

 _Tonight we are Victorious_

* * *

As Natsu was in the elevator, going up to floor in his apartment complex he had this weird vision of himself kicking Gajeel's ass boxing. Not like that dream was too far from the truth, anyway. At least the boxing part wasn't. He wasn't so sure about the women in bikinis pouring Champaign in his mouth though. Or the confetti and the referee holding his arm up either.

"Lisanna! I'm home!" Natsu exclaims as he enters the apartment. He takes a look around. Now that I think about it, he thinks, this place feels emptier. Natsu walks into his room at least half of the clothes in closest is gone. The half that was Lisanna's. Natsu eyes widen in realization.

"Shit! Lis! Lisanna!" Natsu starts to scream, running around his apartment in a mental break down. Finally, after he calms down a little bit, he spots a note by the picture frame of himself and Lisanna.

His hands tremble slightly as he reaches out and reads the note that sends his mind into hysterics:

 _Natsu,_

 _I just can't do this anymore._

 _I don't want to be with you._

 ** _IT'S OVER._**

A dramatic silence filled the apartments as he let the information sink in.

A minute ticked by.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Natsu shouted furiously. He started ranting and raving, pacing the hardwood floor at an attempt to calm himself down. He glanced at his laptop on the coffee table, grasping and opening it roughly and plops down on his couch to look at his ex-girlfriend's Facebook page.

He noticed immediately that she updated her profile and change her relationship status to single. He looked at her profile that said, FINALLY SINGLE, in all caps in horror. Holy Shit, Natsu thought miserably, she used three exclamation marks. Natsu stroked Lisanna face on the picture frame pathetically.

Natsu was filled with two very distinct emotions. Rage and Longing. He feels a small weight in his right hand. He looks down to see his smart phone with Lisanna's face and number. His thumb is hovering over the call button.

He furrows his eyebrows in frustration. Damn it, he thinks why does everything have to be fucking complicated? He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then, he throws his phone on the couch and slams his laptop close. He throws his hands in he air in victory.

When he opens his eyes, he sees two hot girls in bikinis dancing around him with champagne bottles in there hands with confetti and a dude in a tuxedo handing him a check of _one million dollars_ for not calling his ex.

While in reality, he's dancing on the coffee table laughing, talking and singing with is older brother, Zeref Dragneel staring up at him with a sympathetic gaze standing right next to his best friend, Gray Fullbuster who staring at him with a mortified look on his face.

"Natsu, bro, what the hell have you been _smoking?_ "

* * *

 _Double bubble disco queen  
_ _Headed to the guillotine  
_ _Skin as cool as Steve McQueen  
_ _Let me be your killer king  
_ _It hurts until it stops  
_ _We will love until it's not  
_ _I'm a killing spree in white  
_ _Eyes like broken_ _Christmas_ _lights_

* * *

Right. So after that embarrassing episode that Gray would _never_ let him live down, his brother was tempted to get revenge on Lisanna for 'breaking his little brothers heart' but being the awesome person he is changed his brothers mind. Regretfully, might he add.

Zeref is also staying in his apartment for a few days, worrying for his mental stability after _The Episode_ as he liked t dub it. Yeah, you'd think after imagining that shit in his apartment he'd have a better title right? Ha ha, _n_ o.

So to get away from his clingy brother, he goes into town and at crosswalk sees and old lady with a walker walking across the street. Quickly, he hooks his arm under the old woman's and walks across the street with her.

He looks up and sees the red light-hand thing counting down.

 _5…_

A bead of sweat from anticipation forms on Natsu's forehead.

 _4…_

Natsu clenches his jaw and fights the urge to bolt the rest of the way

 _3…_

By now the old woman is thoroughly confused. She didn't even need help walking across the street. What the hell is this man doing?

 _2…_

Natsu is breathing hard in frustration. They need to get across the street!

 _1…_

Natsu grins with relief. They made it!

He starts jumping up and down with the women in bikinis and starts singing and dancing again. The old lady, well beyond confusion is smiling and laughing never putting on that she's actually afraid. _Very afraid._

The mayor of the town, noticed this while walking to his girlfriends house and noted the old lady's fake smiling face and gave Natsu this big ass key that he had _planned_ on giving his girlfriend as he copied from Robert Downy Jr. in that one Iron Man movie where he gave his girlfriend a giant teddy bear. What? He's having relationship problems.

The rest of the people around town noticed started playing along hoping that the ambulance would come, and shoot him with a tranquilizer or something so that Natsu could leave the poor old lady alone.

Just in case you were wondering, no. The ambulance did _not_ come.

* * *

 _My touch is black and poisonous  
_ _And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
_ _I know you need it  
_ _Do you feel it  
_ _Drink the water  
_ _Drink the wine_

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July  
_ _Until we feel alright_

* * *

Natsu is sitting at his favorite spot at the bar _Fairy Tail_ while just looking at a picture of himself and Lisanna on his smart phone and glanced up slightly and looked at the person across from him.

He immediately froze. This woman was a fucking _goddess._ From her beautiful blond hair to her creamy complexion all the way to her milk chocolate eyes, she was a sight to behold. As if sensing his passionate stare, she looked up sexily and smirked.

She took his breath _away._

He was brought back to the real world when the bartender, Mirajane Strauss, who just so happens to be his ex-girlfriend's older sister put a shot glass filled with green liquid in front of him.

Returning his attention to the mystery woman as she moved a bang out of her eye, he downed the liquor quickly.

* * *

 _I'm like a scarf trick  
_ _It's all up the sleeve  
_ _I taste like magic  
_ _Waves that swallow quick and deep  
_ _Throw the bait  
_ _Catch the shark  
_ _Bleed the water red  
_ _Fifty words for murder  
_ _And I'm every one of them_

 _My touch is black and poisonous  
_ _And nothing like my punch drunk kiss  
_ _I know you need it  
_ _Do you feel it  
_ _Drink the water  
_ _Drink the wine_

* * *

Natsu has no idea why he agreed to this. He's going to _die._

In front of him stands the most powerful women he's ever met in his life. Erza, Mirajane, Evergreen, Minerva, Kagura, hell even _Juvia_

Yep, he screwed. But he has a really big ego and won't go down because he's intimidated. Only if Erza wasn't there. He probably have a chance of survival.

The whistle blows and they all take off. Natsu grabs a ball first and chucks it at girls blindly. It hits _Erza_ in the face. In slow motion the ball falls to the ground and Erza's face is slightly red. Then, _all hell rains down._

And by hell, he means dodgeballs. Which, in his opinion, is even _worse._

So now he's laying on the ground, moaning in pain and slightly delusional from what he thinks is a concussion. Suddenly, his vision is covered with the blond-haired woman he's think he's fallen for.

He thinks he can hear an angel's choir when he sees her. She helps him sit up and supports him and walks away with the Champagne girls in bikinis jumping and spilling Champagne every where behind them with confetti. He's almost tempted to flip the other girls off as he walks away, but then he remembers that Erza is there.

This time, those Champagne girls are probably here because of the concussion.

* * *

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of_ _July_ _  
_ _Until we feel alright_

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends were glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

* * *

Natsu can never recall when he felt this happy.

Having a date with his girlfriend, finally replacing that picture of him and Lisanna, life can't possibly get any better. Lucy, his girlfriend of three weeks excuses herself and he puts down his wine glass.

He leans back and rewinds through the events that got him here. Just as he was about to reach for his wine glass again, a fabric hits his face. Confused, Natsu looks in the direction the fabric came from and feels his eyes widen. The fabric was Lucy's _shirt._

Oh Shit. That vixen. That said woman was standing in the door way to his room with just a red lacy bra and a sexy look and smirk, beckoning him to the room.

A devilish glint and an almost sadistic smirk appeared on his face

Who is he to deny her request?

* * *

 _Oh we gotta turn up the crazy  
_ _Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
_ _Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July  
_ _Until we feel alright_

* * *

Walking into the bedroom, Natsu sees all the people he's met in the past three weeks, including his girlfriend who's standing at the end the walkway.

The Champagne Bikini Girls, The old lady, The Mayor, The One Million Dollar Guy and he can't remember the rest because Lucy is making him feel breathless again. This time it's not just confetti, its bubbles, glitter, lights, music.

But just looking at her standing up there waiting for _him_ and only _him_ makes him feel complete. Natsu walks up to Lucy and kisses her fully on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck with the crowed cheering in the background.

He feels Victorious.

* * *

 _Tonight we are victorious  
_ _Champagne pouring over us  
_ _All my friends were glorious  
_ _Tonight we are victorious_

* * *

 **I guess I was more inspired by the music video more than the lyrics itself. I hoped you enjoyed it and please go check out the music video and Panic! At the Disco's music.**

 **I give partial credit to Panic! At the Disco, Partial credit to Hiro Mashima and partial credit to none other than myself!**

 **Please review and maybe give some prompt I guess?**

 **I'll have a new one shot coming out soon that is a Zervis** ** _and_** **a NaLu that's themed after the movie** ** _Goosebumps_** **. I bet you'll never guess who R.L. Stine is though :).**

 **Happy Valentines Day!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
